fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
GPC01!/Transcript
(The scene starts when Akamine Momoka is Cure Mind fighting a Akane) Cure Mind: Hiya! *kicks the monster* Take that you Akane! Akane: Akane! (When the Akane jumps on Akamine, She uses Mind Control) Cure Mind: Pretty Cure, Mind Control! (The Akane falls, when Cure Mind gasps) Cure Mind: *gasps* Rosie...Did...I..Do...It? Rosie: Yes, you did AkaMomo-chan! (Cure Mind dances around while Rosie starts to whine) Rosie: Uh AkaMomo-chan look behind Cure Mind: Hahaha, Rosie-sama there's nothing behind....there. Akane: Akane! Cure Mind: Oh crap, there's that Akane again. Akane: Akane Blast! Rosie: AkaMomo-chan watch out! Cure Mind: Huh?, Ahhhhh! (After Cure Mind was blasted, she returned into Akamine Momoka) Akamine: Oww, What happened? Rosie: AkaMomo-chan Look out! (Akamine and Rosie start panicking) Akamine and Rosie: Ahhhhhh..... (After Akamine and Rosie panicking, a purple light flashes) Akane: What the...? Cure Bright: I, Lady Cure Bright will shine a light on you. (Akamine looks at Cure Bright and Cure Bright ignores her) Cure Bright: Pretty Cure, Moon Attack! (After Cure Bright uses Moon Attack, the Akane is found lying on the street, and Lucifer comes out of nowhere) Lucifer: Cure Mind...tsk...tsk, your a loser, you can't do anything now, your highness. Lucifer: I can't believe you, Cure Bright destroying my Akane, well too bad you'll lose again. (A black shadow appears from Lucifer's bowtie which makes him disappear and the Akane turns into a piece of a green puzzle) Snow: Yah! We did it! Young Girl: Thank you Cure Bright you saved me from the coma. Cure Bright: No problem. Akamine: Cure Bright...Thank you. Cure Bright: Your welcome, your highness...Don't open the box again. Rosie: You've just got bright'ed! Hahaha! (As Cure Bright and Snow leave, a flash a purple light twinkles) (The scene starts at Akamine's home) Woman: Today on IdolTV, Our Hero Cure Bright saved the day again! (Akamine talks to Rosie about IdolTV but interups) Rosie: Here's a pink ruby Akamine: for what? Rosie: To find the Pink Cure. Akamine: This ruby reminded me of somebody. Rosie: Who? Akamine: Oh nobody. (The scene starts at Aino Hiana's house) Aino: Mama, are you home? Megumi: Yes Aino-chan, I'm home. Aino: Mama, what are we eating tonight? Megumi: Carrot Onion Soup. Aino: Yay! Carrot Onion Soup! (Aino walks to the grocery store happily) Mr. Ooji: Hello, Aino! Aino: Hello Ooji-sama! Mr. Ooji: Looking for Carrots and Onions again? Aino: Yes sir! Mr. Ooji: Only 14 dollars Aino: Okay. Mr. Ooji: Here you go! Aino: Thank you! (Aino walks happily back home, until a sparkling light flashes) Aino: *gasps* Ooh, a pink ruby, Cute! Rosie: Hello! (Aino screams while Rosie calms her down) Aino: Ahhh, A fairy! Rosie: Hiana Aino! Aino: Huh? Rosie: I have a familar face for you! Aino: Aka-san! Is that you! Akamine: I missed you Aino-chan! Lucifer: Well Well if isn't Cure Mind the failure. Aino: Leave the princess alone... (Lucifer laughs) Lucifer: Come out, Akane! Aino:Noooo! (A pink light sparkle appears) Lucifer: Another one? Rosie: Yay! I found you Aino: Did get a prize? Rosie: You're the pink cure Aino: I know how to do this, I saw all footage of Momo-chan transforming. Rosie: *facepalm* Your nosy. Aino: Pretty Cure, Gacha On! (As Aino fights, Akane is hurt) Cure Summon: Hiya! (Cure Summon uses Pretty Parfal) Cure Summon: Pretty Cure, Pretty Parfal! Akane: Akane! (The Akane disappears as Lucifer angrily yells) Lucifer: Curse you, Pretty Cure! (Akamine hugs Aino causing her to fall) Akamine: Aino-san, I so happy your here! Aino, Your a star now, Aka-san! Akamine: My idol name is AkaMomo! (Aino is happy for Akamine, causing both to fall in a river) Akamine: I better go... Aino: Bye! (The scene starts back at Akamine's house again.) Rosie: AkaMomo-chan? Akamine: Yes? Rosie: Who is that girl, you hugged? Akamine: That is Aino-san Rosie: Okay, I made fish. (Akamine hugs Rosie, and Aino, Akamine, and Rosie appears.) Aino,Akamine, and Rosie: Take a sneak peek at the next episode (a clip of the next episode appears.) Akamine: I can't fight, Lucifer has my powers. Aino: Lucifer tooked you powers, But I have some for you here. Aino, Akamine, and Rosie: See you later, on the next episode, Nya~! (Ending Credits appears.) Category:Transcripts Category:LovelyDay7890 Category:LovelyDay7890's series Category:Gacha Pretty Cure! Category:Gacha Pretty Cure transcripts